Happily ever after:a twilightonce upon a time CO
by SamanthaLaineAdams
Summary: Mr. Gold has a daughter. And when the Volturi come to StoryBrooke, Demetri falls for her.. but Regina will do anything to get rid of Mr. Gold's Daughter
1. New in Town

Vampires can sleep…..Ruby=Red riding hood…Mat=Peter Pan…. Lenna= Sleeping Beauty and rumpelstiltskin's daughter ….Dr. Wolf= The Big, Bad Wolf….. Ashley= Cinderella… the others you can probably guess…takes place in December.. last chapter features the soundtrack for book one

Lenna's POV

People say to never let the past effect your future, but how couldn't I. I was a 18 year old who had been through a lot. I had been stretched to the limit, and bent until I almost broke. But my dad had said it would be better for us in Storybrook. I was rumpelstiltskin's (aka: Mr. Gold's) daughter. I was his only child, and maybe that was why he was so over protective.

I remembered my other life, unlike most people. Some still had things that had belonged to them in the earlier life, like Mary Margaret's ring; it had been a gift from Prince James Charming, or Ruby's love for red. I still had the dress I was wearing to the wedding of Snow White and Prince James, I still had my engagement ring, but that's a long story (I kept the dress in the attic, so no one would find it by accident) and I still had my mother's necklace.

I had been a member of King Mittus's court. And friends with his daughter. Through I was a friend to her; I was still on Snow White's side. I lived with my dad; because here I was a minor until Emma arrived, and I just turned 18.

I sighed at the sun setting on the horizon; it was almost time to go home.

Aro's POV

'Ah it's a letter from a very dear friend of mine' I said happily. 'Let me take a guess, Carlisle' Felix said. 'No' I snapped. 'Mr. Gold' 'Who?' Caius asked. 'A very old friend of mine'

He invited us to visit him and his daughter, (I had never met his child before) and when I think child, I think of a 6 or 7 year old. I had accepted his request, and selected what guard members to take.

I chose Heidi, Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Jane.

Lenna's POV

'Hello, dear' my dad said when I walked through the door. We ate dinner and I went to bed.

My dream was like a fairytale, but it usually was. Ruby, Mat and Ashley were all back in the stories that we had come from, but they didn't all happen the way most people think.

One Week Later

Mr. Gold's POV

'My dear friend,' Aro said, then he gave me a loose hug. I saw his guard had gone their own ways when they got to Storybrook.

Lenna's POV

'Are we even aloud in here' Ashley asked, a little too loud. True we probably weren't but if we didn't drink any alcohol, then we were still aloud. The room smelled like peppermint and vodka.

True, we were in a bar; all under aged. Ruby was 18, so were Ashley and I, and Mat was 19. But we knew everyone in the bar, except, of course, them.

They were sitting 4 bar stools away. One had deep black hair and was really tall. The other had dirty blond hair and a slightly above average height. Both had crimson eyes.

Mary Margaret walked in crying, she said David hadn't told his wife about them yet, and she was considering leaving him.

'Mary, it's gonna be ok' I told her, then she wiped away a few of her tears. Ruby and I turned when we heard a whistle let out for our direction. We turned and saw the man with black hair wink at both of us, then we looked back at Mary, completely, unfazed.

Felix's POV

They looked back at the woman having crying hysterics. To be honest, the woman didn't look much older than them.

One was in a white with black graffiti t-shirt and red skinny jeans, one in faded jeans and a sweater, the man with then was in black converse, a navy hoodie, and skinny jeans, the woman who was crying was in a white cardigan, white tank top, and a white skirt. And I couldn't help but notice the one Demetri was staring at. She was in black ballet flats, jeans, and a peasant blouse, with her golden; not blond, golden; hair pulled back in a ponytail, with curls pouring out.

I whistled, hoping to get their attention, and I did; but only for a second. I sighed, I couldn't help it, I was really disappointed.

Lenna's POV

'Let me buy you 2 a drink' Dr. Wolf said to Ruby and me. 'Aren't you married' Ruby asked, teasing him. 'And your point is' he asked her back. I could see this was turning into a private conversation.

I turned back to Mary, who was still crying. I noticed she wasn't wearing her ring. I couldn't help but sigh. She could let go of the past she didn't know….but I couldn't because I knew mine.

My engagement ring (which I now wear as just a ring) was given to me by King Mittus. Yes, the man who with a single touch could turn anything to gold. His power, for some strange reason, didn't work on me. When he proposed, he had given me the ring (the proposal, I of course accepted, which didn't make my father happy. I never knew if it was the king he didn't like, or his age.) I remember the evil queens comments about the ring, the marriage, and what I was doing. But I also remember how much blackmail I had on her both in our native realm, and here. I smiled remembering that little bit of information.

'Seems like they're having fun' Mat muttered, staring at Ruby and Dr. Wolf dancing. _They're meant to be together. _I thought. Literally, they were.

Dr. Wolf, in the other realm, was the big, bad wolf. He was part shape shifter, hence the wolf, and Ruby was a pretty girl.

I snapped out of my flashback instantly. 'Lenna, Lenna, have you been listening, I said your phone is ringing' Mat said. 'Oh' I said, a little embarrassed. I opened it.

My dad had texted me. I stared at the screen for a second, reading what he sent. _Where are you! _I texted him back and put the phone back in my pocket.

I texted that I was with Ruby, Mat, Mary, and Ashley. That part at least was true.

Demetri's POV

"Dude, if you like her, go buy her a drink or something" "she's already turned down a couple of drinks tonight, and besides, I don't like rejection". I sighed. Then I put my arms on the bar and started to think of ways to talk to her.

I decided to do what Felix said, and buy her a drink… or try to anyway.

Lenna's POV

'Can I buy you a drink?' asked a man, about 6ft 5 with dirty blond hair and a great smile. 'o-' then I got interrupted. My dad was calling again and said for me to come home, it was after midnight. 'Rain check on that drink' I said. 'Yeah, sure of course'.

I helped Ruby stumble into my black Mercedes. (Apparently, she let him buy her that drink then a few after that), I helped her into the house with my spare key, (she had one to my house too) told Granny goodnight and drove home.

When I got there, it was after 1. My dad had left a note on the coffee table. I read it aloud.

_Dear Lenna, _

_Went to bed, see you in the morning._

Love, Dad

I was feeling tired too, so I walked down the hallway where at the end stood the wooden staircase.

I climbed the stairs quietly, opened my bedroom door, but I felt like something was different as I closed it behind me.

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror and saw who I was…..not who I pretended to be.

I saw a girl with golden blond hair in a floor length, yellow ball gown. I knew why this didn't happen to anyone else or with any other mirror; it was because this was a magic mirror. I had one, Regina had most of them, but they were hidden from Henry (surprise, surprise) and my dad kept one in his shop, one in the attic, and one in his room.

The wonderful thing about mirrors is the possibilities. They can be used to spy, to show you the future, the past, what you most desire, who you really are, and they can tell you what you want to hear.

I changed my clothes quickly, and went to sleep.

2 Days Later

Demetri's POV

I wanted to find her. She was all I had been thinking about for the last two days. Aro hadn't needed us much in Storybrook, but I thought there was something, I don't know, off, about everyone there.

I followed her tenor to a small, frozen pond. There, she was teaching a small group of kids how to ice skate.

'Good, now Avva put your toe pick into the ice and push off of it' the girl did as shown and did a perfect jump.

'Perfect,' she cheered.

I sat in my car until the lesson was over. I WAS **NOT** STALKING HER. I was just keeping a watchful eye on her. I didn't, for some crazy reason, want her to get hurt in any way.

When the lesson finally ended, she slipped out of her white and silver skates and sat on the railing on the outside of the pond. She waited until everyone's parents picked them up, but a small boy, with dark brown hair and a black pea coat was still sitting there on a bench, waiting for his ride. She walked over, handed him a foam cup full of hot cocoa with cinnamon and whip cream. He smiled. "Thanks" he said.

They waited there for a ½ hour. His ride didn't come. "Henry do you need me to drive you home" she asked the boy. He looked down and answered, "Yes, please"

She opened the passenger side door of her black Mercedes, and he climbed in.

Lenna's POV

'' You wanna go to See Emma or Regina?'' I asked Henry. "Emma, please, Regina probably doesn't want me around" "Henry, don't ever, for even a second, think that someone doesn't want you around'' ''Thanks, but I still don't think she loves me" I pulled into the police station parking lot. "Bye" I called out the window. "See you Friday night" he called back. Friday night I was babysitting, Regina had a 'town meeting' to go to. I knew about her and Graham, but I was one of the few who did. I smiled as I pulled away.

I noticed a small, silvery, very expensive car had followed me. They had been following me since I was teaching ice-skating at the local park. I decided that since I kept a handgun in the dashboard, I should be fine.

I pulled over on the outskirts of town, I decided that they might not want to hurt me, and if so, I could just electrocute them. (I have some of my father's powers, and I know how to use them)

I stared at the forest from the inside of my car, and then I got out and went deep into the forest.

I walked for about 20 minutes; then I stopped, and started to take it in. I sat down, and watched the sun start to set on the horizon, through the trees.

I heard footsteps, then I turned and to much surprise, the man who I'd met in the bar was standing behind me. Not right behind me, but only a few feet away.

He smiled then asked, 'what's a girl like you doing out in the woods?' there wasn't anything in his sweet voice but curiosity.

He was wearing dark business pants a nice jacket, and I just noticed something, his eyes were crimson, and his skin was pale white, like snow.

He sat down next to me, and smiled again, 'so?' I smiled, and then answered. 'I had a dream about this place' I said, looking off into the deep purple of the hills. We talked about anything and everything we could think of for a ½ hour, and then before I knew it, it was pitched black outside.

'I never got to buy you that drink' he said, smiling brilliantly.


	2. Feelings

…chapter 2…

Demetri's POV

I bought her a cup of coffee and continued talking, I told her about myself and she told me about her. Apparently, her name was Lenna Belle Gold, her dad was Mr. Gold, she lived with him, her mother left when she was 7, and she wasn't from StoryBrooke. I had a feeling she was hiding something, but I wasn't exactly telling her everything either. I didn't go right out and tell her what I was…..a vampire. I figured she would find out, but it would take time, I wasn't sure how long. And I knew I had to tell her, because if I didn't, she might feel betrayed at me for keeping a secret like that from her for so long.

I don't know why, but even though I barely knew her, I loved her and would do anything to keep her safe.


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3

A month and a ½ later

Regina's POV

Mr. Gold came in the room and I knew exactly why. 'Henry, go play in your room' 'but,' 'NOW!' then he ran up the stairs, to his room.

'Come and sit' I invited him over to the couch. 'Thank you, but I'd rather stand' he said. 'Ok' I said, getting a little annoyed.

I picked up an apple and started to examine it while I told him what Sydney had discovered. 'Mr. Gold, I'm sure you remember your wife, Belle'

Henry's POV

I snuck out of the room quietly and eavesdropped; nobody heard me, I hope. I heard Regina. 'Mr. Gold, I'm sure you remember your wife, Belle' then Mr. Gold sighed. 'Of course, but what does she have to do with anything' 'it seems your wife is back in town, only her name now' she paused 'is Rose French' Mr. Gold went to sit down on the couch next to Regina. I WAS RIGHT! Everyone was from fairytales, but who were the other, I mean, I already knew who a few of them were, but who were Lenna and I.

Was I part of a fairytale, if so than which one? I snuck back to my room, and started to read my book of fairytales. Then I came across one.

It was a picture of a beautiful, 18 year-old girl, with hair a golden color, like sunshine. She was holding a white rose. Just like the ones that Lenna grew. 'Lenna' I whispered. Then I clapped my hand over my mouth, hoping nobody heard me.

_Lenna is Sleeping Beauty. Wow._ I thought. I hugged the book tightly. Tomorrow I would tell Emma about the discovery I made. Tomorrow, when I could keep my eyes open, I would tell Lenna, but I had a feeling, that she, unlike everyone else, knew who she was.


	4. Past comes back

…chapter 4…

Mr. Gold's POV

I wasn't going to bother Belle or as she called herself now, Rose. I would let her live her life, but I knew that Lenna had a right to know. I thought that she might figure it out after a period of time, but it would be better if I told her myself. I asked Aro for advice and he said to go with what feels right. (he doesn't know about the storybook lives of the citizens of StoryBrooke or the secrets Lenna, Regina, and I hide on a day-to-day basis.)

I sat in a chair facing the fireplace; Lenna was curled up in a blanket, sitting in the window seat. She had been seeing a man who worked for Aro. I thought about how to start the conversation.

'Lenna, do you remember when your mother left' I asked, I certainly did. She sighed and shook her head; she was facing me now, but was still in that window seat. 'No, but I remember the morning after, I remember the maid asking what happened and you going into tears' it was true, I did go into tears the days after she left. 'Your mother, she's back in town, I mean, she owns the floral shop.' Her face suddenly became worried. 'Dad, what are you talking about' she asked cautiously. 'I'm saying that it would be best if you didn't make contact with her' 'why' she asked, almost in tears. I had only once ever seen my daughter cry, and that was when one of her best friends died. 'You have no memory at all of that night' I asked again, just to make sure. She shook her head again.

Then I went into a flashback, but told her at the same time. 'I came home late from making a deal with Regina one night, and I opened the door and heard your mother shushing you and crying, then I heard splashing so I ran to see what was going on and she was holding you underwater' then I looked at my little girl, to see she had tears streaking down her cheeks. Then I continued, 'I pulled on her arms to make her let go and when she did, she fell to the ground, then she got up and ran' there was a dead silence that hung in the air like a thick, suffocating fog.

Lenna grabbed her keys and purse. She was still crying, I knew that the truth would hurt her, but would have found out someday. 'Lenna, dear, where are you going' I asked her, 'for a drive, I'll be back in a few hours' she said as she closed the door behind her. 'Please be safe' I whisper.


	5. The Truth hurts

…chapter 5…

Lenna's POV

I was crying and driving. Never a good combination. I called Demetri and said I needed him, and he said he would be there in just a minute.

We met in the usual place; the woods. This time of year they were wet and cold. It was late February.

Demetri's POV

I was driving and thinking. From they way she sounded on the phone, she had been crying.

I decided it was time to tell her, everything. I wondered how she would take it and if she would break up with me. I knew I couldn't bear it if she did. I knew I couldn't live without her.

When I got to the woods, I tracked her down, and when I found her, she was sitting on a log, crying.

2hrs later

'Sshh, baby it's ok' I cooed. I didn't know why she was crying, but I wanted her to be happy again. She had been crying on me for 2hrs straight then I said. 'I need to tell you something important and it's vital that you hear and understand me when I say it' she looked up at me and I knew she was listening.

'I'm a vampire'


	6. sure as hell didn't see that one coming

…chapter 6….

Lenna's POV

'What' I whispered. 'I'm a vampire' 'um, that's…different' what could I say. I was going into shock.

'You believe me, just like that' he asked, surprised. I nodded. 'Why?' 'because I trust that you wouldn't lie to me' but I was lying to him.


	7. blackmail

…chapter 7…

Mr. Gold's POV

'No, absolutely not' 'but, dad' 'I said no Lenna, end of discussion' but I knew it wasn't, not for her. 'He was honest with me, why can't I be with him' 'because, telling him is bad for all of us' 'bad for all of us… or for you' she said. She got up and left the room.

Regina's POV

I saw a black Mercedes pull up and I knew who it was. I ran to the door and smiled when I saw Mr. Gold's daughter, Lenna, walking up the driveway.

Lenna's POV

I had my blackmail in my book bag, and I planned to use it if it came to that. I smiled when she saw me.

Our relationship was simple: you don't come after me, I don't come after you. It was as simple as that.

I had a lot of blackmail, not just about where we came from, or her affair with Graham, but where the cities budget is being spent, how she pays Sydney to follow people (including me), why she always wins the elections, and how Sydney only writes columns for the newspaper, after, she's given the ok.

I wore my black book bag across my shoulder, and I was wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and a navy green, faded jacket.

In the book bag I had tapes, photos, and documents. I backed up everything; I had copies of everything at my house and in the bank, just in case. The reason for backing things up was because one time, she had Sydney, break into my house, steal my photos, documents, and anything that looked Regina related. Once bitten, twice shy.

I bounced up the steps and when I got to the door, Regina greeted me with a fake smile. She invited me in, then sent Henry to his room.


	8. i made copies

…Chapter 8…

Regina's POV

I couldn't believe what she wanted. To let the secret out, to her boyfriend, who honestly, I expect to ditch town any day now. But what choice do I have.

'Regina, I just need you to give me the ok, and help convince my dad, that's all I'm ask for' 'your not really giving me a choice…..now are you?' I smiled and handed her the tape, it was one of my best black mail videos. She had private investigators….but so did I. She read the name of the tape, then through it in the small, silver trashcan a few feet away.

'Don't worry,' I gave her the same smile she had given me. 'I made copies'


	9. just like me

…chapter 9…

Mr. Gold's POV

I knew she would get to her.

'All I'm Mr. Gold is that she a grown up, she can think and act for herself' Regina pleaded with me. 'Why are you so determined for her to get what she wants' I answered. 'Because she's just like me at her age' 'sick and vindictive' 'no, powerful, smart, and determined'


	10. favors

…chapter 10…

Lenna's POV

I was getting what I wanted. So far. My day was going well, and getting better as it went on.

'Honey, there's something I want to talk to you about' my father said. I was sitting in the window seat, petting Milky, my cat. I turned to face him. I smiled, my sweet and innocent smile.

'Yes,' 'I wanted to speak to you about Demetri and telling him what's going on' 'Mmhh' I urged. 'I give you my permission to tell him' I jumped up and hugged him. 'Thank you' I called as I ran out the door.

Regina's POV

This was far from over. She had things on me. And I can't have that. I picket up my phone, scrolled through my speed dial and found just who I was looking for.

'Hey, Sydney, I need you to do me a favor'


	11. Regina

…chapter 11…

Lenna's POV

I called Demetri, and asked him to meet me in the woods in 10 minutes. When I got to the woods, he was already there. We held hands as we walked into the woods together. I knew, that when we come out, everything would be different.

'Demetri, there's something I need to tell you' I said. 'What, love?' 'I haven't been completely honest with you' 'about what' 'myself, the town, my past,' 'so a lot of stuff' 'ya'

2 Hours Later

'So, you're telling me that everyone from StoryBrooke, is a fairytale character' 'Mmhh' 'how many people know' he asked. '4, now' 'can you tell me who's who' he asked. 'Sure' I smiled. He was taking this surprisingly well.

'Ok, my dad is Rumpelstilsken, Regina is the Evil Queen' I laughed. He smiled. 'Mary-Margaret is Snow White, David Nolan is Prince James Charming, Sydney is the genie, Dr. Wolf is the big, bad wolf, Ruby is Red Riding Hood, Mat is Peter Pan, Ashley is Cinderella and that's all I can think of that I know for sure' he took my hand again. 'What about you' he asked in a soft voice. 'I'm Sleeping Beauty.' 'Like with Maleficent and the thorns and fairies?' 'Yes and no' 'what' 'not everything happened the way people think it did' 'How did you come here' he asked. I only said one name in reply to his question, but he understood, not completely, but enough. 'Regina'


	12. dreams

…chapter 12…

1 month later.

Lenna's POV

I was babysitting Henry and Regina was out with Graham. I had just read to him for 2 hour straight and he had just fallen asleep. I closed the door quietly and crept down the stairs, trying not to wake him up.

I sat down on the fluffy, white couch, laid my head on the arm of it, and began to fight off unconsciousness, but in the end, it won.

I was standing in the woods, then I saw a black shadow and I watched the shadow become a man, then he took a step closer and I recognized him. **Dr. Wolf**.

I woke up with a start and I saw headlights through the curtains. I unlocked the door and let Regina in. she thanked me then said, 'have a safe trip home' I felt a chill when she said that, but I just ignored it.

Henry's POV

I woke up from my nightmare about the wolf/man. It was creepy, then I looked out my window at Lenna's Mercedes and knew something was wrong. Then it hit me, "**Lenna**" I yelled, but it was too late, she was already gone.


	13. there's been an accident

...chapter 13…

Lenna's POV

I was driving by the woods, I tried to pull over, and I did, I tried to stop but the brakes were out, I kept trying, but they just wouldn't work. I pulled the emergency brake, but it didn't work either. I looked down for a second, then I looked up and the car slammed into a tree, not just a tree, a very big, very old tree. The second I hit it, I blacked out.

Regina's POV

I picked up my ringing phone. 'Is it done' I asked. 'Yes, it's done' Sydney said into the other end.

Demetri's POV

I felt like something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Felix looked around Granny's diner and I noticed he had been staring out the window for a while. Then he spoke 'so, you seem to smile more since you met her' he said, and I knew just who he was talking about. 'Yeah, I love her more than anything' 'Well, I'm happy for-' then my phone rang. 'Go ahead' he said. I got up out of the booth and went to the door, I answered, as I reached for the door, then I head the words that made me feel like my world was crashing down around me. 'Demetri, there's been an accident'


	14. someone did this

…chapter 14…

Lenna's POV

I heard Ruby calling for me. It wasn't in a soothing tone either. She was yelling, but I could barely hear her. She was yelling something along the lines of _stay with me, your gonna be ok,._ I couldn't see. Not really. Every time I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. I heard Demetri's voice whispering something, and also Ashley's, Mat's, and Dr. Wolf's. I heard my father yelling at the doctor, who apparently wouldn't let him see me until I was stable. I wouldn't be this hurt if someone hadn't screwed with the safety glass and brakes. When I hit, the glass shattered into chunks of sharp, razor-like shards. I got hit by a couple on my arms, legs, and face.

Whenever I would wake up, the medication would quickly pull me back into a drugged slumber.

Demetri's POV

'She should woken up by now' I said to Aro. 'She'll be okay' he promised. I didn't know if she would be or not. I was scared to death at the thought of losing her. She was the only person I had ever truly loved like this.

They made Aro, Mr. Gold, Ruby, Ashley, Mat, Emma, Henry and me wait in the hallway. While Regina paced the hallways (I knew she didn't care about what happened to Lenna), she was watching Henry.

'I know who did this' Henry whispered to Emma. 'Henry, I told you, this was an accident' Regina said. I knew it wasn't, so did everyone else. 'Emergency brakes don't get cut…by accident. Safety glass doesn't shatter….by accident' Ruby said to Regina in a tone of hatred. She had a point, this was not an accident. Someone did this to her. And we all knew who.


	15. Please

…chapter 15…

Demetri's POV

She had been asleep for 2 days and I hadn't left her side once. The first night in the hospital was so hectic that everyone stayed the night, the second night; the doctor said only one person could stay. I was the one who got to stay that night.

I noticed that she talked in her sleep; they were small, whispers of names or places. She made faces to go with each name. When she whispered my name, she always smiled, when se whispered Regina's or Sydney's she would always frown.

Mr. Gold's POV

'**You did this, you're the reason she's n the hospital!**' I yelled when I slammed her office door behind me. I saw Regina and Sydney talking. 'Now, Mr. Gold, let's not say anything that we'll regret later' Sydney said. 'He's just your puppet isn't he' Sydney looked to Regina for an answer, but one didn't come. She just looked down. Then she spoke up 'Leave, now, Gold, before I call Sheriff Swan on you' 'answer the question first' I paused 'please'


	16. asleep

Lenna's POV

I couldn't wake up….. no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. Every day or so, whenever I started to wake up, I passed out again, but I was never awake for more than 20seconds. I tried to fight to medication, but I couldn't win, I knew that.

Demetri's POV

Henry seemed to never want to leave Lenna, like me, only I knew my reasons, but I didn't know his.

Henry's POV

I thought he was smart. I could always tell him what was going on, or I could tell Emma and she could tell him, I knew how to break the spell.


	17. break the spell

Demetri's POV

Henry grabbed my wrist and started to pull me toward the hallway. Mr. Gold smiled and said, 'go on, I'll watch her' so I followed Henry.

When we were in a small hallway, I noticed the only people around were doctors, then he spoke up 'I know how to break the spell' 'what spell' 'the one Lenna's under, that's the reason she can't wake up' 'Henry, she had a car wreck' I refused to say "accident" because it wasn't one 'You know that.' 'Just listen, please, listen to me for a minute and don't think I'm crazy 'cause I'm not' 'ok, kid, I'm listening' 'you're her true love' 'what' I knew she was fond of me, but I didn't know if she loved me, but I loved her. 'I said, you're her true love' 'which means' 'have you _EVER_ read a fairy tale' he asked me. I thought for a minute. Then Regina found us talking 'Henry, it's time to go'


	18. the book

Henry's POV

Regina grabbed my arm and pulled me away, I of course left my book on Lenna's hospital bed.

Demetri's POV

I looked at the book, then I opened it to the saved pages, one with Snow White being kissed in her glass coffin. One with Cinderella being kissed by a Prince. Another with Repunzell being kissed, then I came to the last one, it was of Sleeping Beauty, being kissed by her Prince, then I realized what Henry was hinting at.


	19. take a hint

Regina's POV

We were sitting in the car, and then I noticed Henry didn't have his book. 'Henry, where's your book' he just shrugged.

Henry's POV

I hoped he could take a hint. I sat my book down on Lenna's hospital bed before Regina found me. When she asked about the book, I shrugged, but on the inside, I was smiling, I knew that one way or another, he would break the spell and wake Lenna up. She was one of the few people who didn't think I was crazy, and she was the only one before Emma came to town. I sighed, knowing that soon, she would wake up.


	20. true loves kiss

Mr. Gold's POV

I was still furious with Regina, but I knew how to save my daughter and so did he. I left the room for a moment.

Demetri's POV

When he left the room. I bent over a kissed her soft lips gently. Nothing changed. Then, after about 2 minutes, her eyes fluttered open and she started breathing normally.

'You're awake' I said to her, the second her eyes opened. 'You saved me' she answered.

Mr. Gold's POV

I stood in the hallway, watching him hug and kiss my daughter, I couldn't help but smile, she was alive and well. I turned the doorknob and entered the room.

Henry's POV

We were in the dining room, eating dinner, when she got the call, it was Sydney.

'She's awake, well, then we'll have to think of something else' Regina said after she left the room. 'Oh, no' I whispered.


	21. the Queen

2 weeks later

Lenna's POV

I was asleep, and Demetri was lying there next to me, with his arms wrapped around me.

I was dreaming of my home world. Of Regina and her father. Before the curse.

'He said I had to cut out the heart of the person I love most' she said. She was crying. ' Which is me' he said. She nodded. 'You don't have to do this' he said, 'you don't have to cast the curse' 'I have to, I can't be happy any other way' 'it's ok' he said, then he hugged her. 'You'll find happiness' he said. 'I will' she smiled 'just not here' she pulled put her knife.

I woke up with a start. 'What's wrong' he asked, he had been asleep too, but he woke up just after I did. 'Nothing, just bad memories'. I sat up and looked at the clock 'ten till three' I whispered, tomorrow I would meet Mary-Margaret, Ruby, and Ashley at the diner for coffee and gossip, just like another Saturday, tomorrow I would help with the Miner's Day festival volunteers.

I sighed as I laid back down, he wrapped his arms around me, and I


	22. Katherine

Lenna's POV

'So, what's going on' Ruby asked as she said down, we all ordered coffee and started talking. 'I think David's gonna tell his wife' we all cheered for her, then she added 'he said so this morning' then we all knew what would happen, he wouldn't tell her.

12 Hours Later

Katharine's POV

I packed my bags, through them in the trunk and left.

Mary-Margaret's POV

I went to Lenna and Mr. Gold's house in tears. I needed to talk to Lenna, so badly. I knocked on the door, and Mr. Gold answered, 'I need to talk to Lenna' I said quickly. 'I know, she's in her room, upstairs and to the left' he said. He moved so I could come in.


	23. why me?

Mary-Margaret's POV

'She left and now everyone's calling me a skank or home wrecker or hor' I cried out to Lenna. Then she hugged me. I let a new round of tears come over me when she did.

2hrs Later

We left her house and headed for the diner to start to get volunteers for the Miner's Day festival. She went to town hall and I went to the diner.


	24. fighting off the tears

Mary-Margaret's POV

'Would anybody like to join me in volunteering to help sell candles at the Miner's Day festival' I called across the diner. Nobody answered, then Leroy approached me. 'Would you like to volunteer, Leroy' 'Sister, if your asking me, you're screwed' I had to fight off the tears as he walked out the door.


	25. lost loves and criticism

Lenna's POV

1 week later

We saw Leroy standing on the top of the roof, then Mary and I ran after him. 'Leroy, don't do it' Mary yelled, then Leroy looked confused and said, 'I'm not gonna jump' he said, 'Then, what are you going?' I asked. 'You'll see' he said as he slung his pickaxe at the electrical box. The second it hit, Mary and I both ducked, then electrical sparks went flying in a thick rain of electricity.

All the electric went out. Everywhere.

We set up our candle stand that we had to sell and we sold out in 20 minutes.

Mary Margaret's POV

I went to my car to go home, then I saw someone had written on my car windows in spray paint. The words "_**skank**_" I sat in the parking lot and cried for about an hour, then Ruby, Ashley, Lenna, and Mat went looking for me. They found me in no time. I went home with Ruby and we all sat in her room, in our pajamas and cried over lost loves and criticism.


	26. all good things

1 day later

Lenna's POV

I sighed as I looked over the side of the bridge; I stared into the black water, my coat blowing open from the harsh winter wind. I closed it and tied the bent into a tight knot. I decided it was time to let go. I slipped of my engagement ring, smiled for just a moment, before I through my arm back, then I cast the ring into the black water. I looked up at the moon and smiled. I felt a little better now. Then I saw a black shape come toward me. I heard the light footsteps and turned to see Demetri smiling at me. I smiled back, then waved.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

He turned to me and smiled. He pulled out a small, black, velvet box from his coat pocket, smiled again, then got down on one knee. He took my hand and then came the words that it felt like I've been waiting for forever to hear him say. He smiled once more, then it started to snow. 'Lenna Gold, I've only known you for a short time, but I want to spend forever with you, and I promise to love you for every moment of forever' he opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. 'Will you do me, the incredible honor of marrying me' I nodded my head then said. 'Yes, of course, a thousand times yes' he put the ring on my finger, stood up and kissed me. At that moment, everything was so perfect, but I knew that moment couldn't last forever, because all good things, come to an end, sooner or later.


	27. finally

Demetri's POV

She said yes.

Henry's POV

I was sitting in my bedroom, which had a very convenient overview of the city park. I saw Demetri kissing Lenna. 'Ruby' I called downstairs. She was babysitting me. When she got to my room I handed her my binoculars and she started squealing when she saw the ring. I saw Regina's car pull up, so I chucked the binoculars. Ruby and I ran downstairs and acted like we were playing _**Monopoly.**_ 'Well, well, well,' she said as she entered the dining room. 'I guess you've both already heard the new' 'what news' I asked innocently 'Lenna and' she paused. Never, not once had she said his name. 'Her boyfriend are engaged'

Regina's POV

I paid Sydney to search her room while they were in the park.


	28. not this time

Lenna's POV

I was in complete bliss, until I got to my room. The place was ransacked, with my mattress flipped over, my closet destroyed, my picture frames were broken with the glass shattered, my stained glass window was laying in shards on my bedroom floor, and worst of all, my things from my home world were gone. All off it.

'No, no, please, no' I whimpered. 'What?' Demetri asked when he heard me downstairs. I stood in shock, then he ran to my room to see what was wrong. 'Oohh' he said, he had his hands gently placed on my arms, and I was starting to cry. I turned and ran to the attic, to make sure he didn't get to it.

When I got to the attic, I opened the big trunk I had in a corner. 'What's that' he asked, as I held my yellow dress, but thing was, it looked like someone had put it through the shredder. A new round of tears came. I saw my tiara was gone and so was the jewelry. Along with my riding gear. I pulled the yellow shreds out and held them in my hands. I doubled over in tears. 'I'm so sorry' he whispered to me. He didn't know about the importance of the dress or anything else that use to be in the trunk. But at least I had his sympathy.

'No, not this time' I muttered as I tossed the shredded dress back into the trunk and went to the phone in the living room. My dad was gonna be home soon, but I refused to wait for him.

'Hello, yes Sheriff Swan, I'd like to report a robbery'


	29. warrent

Emma's POV

Finally, a chance for revenge. I walked to her front door, and I had a warrant.

'Regina Mills, I need to search your house and this time, I have a warrant'


	30. under arrest

Emma's POV

'Why, I don't know why you need to search _MY_ house' she said smugly. 'Remember the warrant' I walked in and after about an hour of searching, I found shards of glass from Lenna's window, and a few things that I knew Regina didn't have up until today. 'Regina Mills, you're under arrest for breaking and entering, robbery, harassment, and being on private property' I fastened the handcuffs on her wrist and started to walk her outside. 'You can't do this!' 'Actually, in your own words, and I quote _I already did_' I said as I pushed her in the car.

I called Ruby to baby sit Henry, said hello to him, and left.

In The Jail

Regina's POV

Lenna walked into the room, 'Why are _**YOU**_ here' I hissed at her. 'I just wanted to talk' she aid as she drug a chair over to my cell. 'I figured, I'd be safe here' 'What do you want to talk about' 'Why are you trying to kill me'

Lenna's POV

She pushed herself against the cell bars. 'I don't have to answer to you' she hissed again. 'Really' I said as I placed my hands on the bars. 'No, don't' I let go. I could have sent an electric current into the bars with just my hands if I had wanted to. That was just one of many of my _special skills_. I sat back and smiled.

Then answer the question. She then whispered the answer. 'Sheriff Swan, I'd like to drop all charges' ' m'kay then,' she unlocked the lock on the cell door. 'Regina, you're free to go' I knew this was far from over.


End file.
